Sunflowers for Vegeta
by Patybra
Summary: Fic corto. Bra, frente a la tumba de su padre, reflexiona sobre su vida y sobre la relación que tuvo con Vegeta.


SUNFLOWERS FOR VEGETA  
  
Una húmeda mañana de otoño abría un nuevo día, la vida sigue su rumbo…no se detiene ante nada, ni tan siquiera ante la muerte.  
  
El perfil de una joven de estilizada figura se mantiene firme ante una lápida, la tumba parece brillar cuando el sol ilumina las gotas de roció que en ella se posan. Un soplo de aire fresco mueve los cabellos azulados de una Bra ya adulta, la cual se arrodilla ante el sepulcro de su padre y deposita un bello ramo de girasoles. Así de rodillas alza la mirada al cielo, mostrando sus ojos vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas…las cuales brotan por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre sus desnudas rodillas. "Papa…te echo de menos…"  
  
"Thank you for forgiving  
  
Hurtful things I've done as a child   
  
Adolescent or woman"  
  
"Papa, gracias…gracias por perdonarme, gracias por perdonar todas las cosas malas que hice durante toda mi vida. Si te hubieras ido sin darme tu perdón me habría condenado yo misma eternamente, no te puedes imaginar como valoré esas palabras sabiendo lo que a ti, por tu carácter, te costaba decirlas. Por eso de nuevo te vuelvo a pedir perdón, con la esperanza de que donde quiera que estés puedas escuchar mis palabras.   
  
He sido una tonta y una orgullosa, todos mis fallos se deben a este carácter que herede de ti.  
  
Desde niña ya deje ver con mis travesuras que no sería una persona fácil de tratar, nunca me estaba quieta y te consideraba mi ídolo, todo lo que hacías para mi estaba bien, aunque así no lo fuera. Debido a esto te tomé como referencia y fui forjando una personalidad muy parecida a la tuya, la cual no me ha traído más que disgustos.   
  
Mis problemas empezaron cuando llegue a la adolescencia, es ahí cuando empecé a mostrar este carácter tan conflictivo y me convertí en una chica rebelde…una rebeldía que aún hoy me acompaña. No soportaba que me dieran órdenes, ni tan siquiera tú o mama, y siempre intentaba conseguir lo que me proponía…cosa que no siempre conseguía, porque ahí estabais mama y tú para ponerme en mi sitio. Cosa que ahora agradezco, ya que si hubiera tenido unos padres débiles de carácter no sé que sería de mi vida ahora mismo.   
  
Mis discusiones contigo y con mama eran continuas, hubo un momento en el que llegue a pensar que me odiabais, que deseabais que hubiera sido igual que Trunks. Fue ahí cuando empecé a sentirme sola, creía que no me queríais y que no os importaba en lo más mínimo. Trunks parecía el hijo perfecto…no puedes imaginarte cuanto le envidie…por culpa de esa envidia comenzaron mis peleas también con él, mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un campo de batalla donde las luchas con mi familia estaban presentes día a día.   
  
Fue entonces cuando maduré y decidí irme de casa, no porque deseara la independencia sino porque me di cuenta de lo que estaba provocando. Tú no lo entendiste, después de todo seguía siendo tu niña, en ese momento no comprendí como a pesar de todo lo que os estaba haciendo querías que me quedara en casa con vosotros. Pero ahora lo entiendo todo…yo era tu hija, y por muy rebelde que fuera tu me querías igual…es más, me comprendías a la perfección, sabías como me sentía ya que habíamos compartido muchas cosas…entre ellas nuestra personalidad y la forma de ver la vida.   
  
A pesar de todo me fui, intentando llenar ese hueco que la soledad me había creado, pero estaba muy equivocada, ya que lo que encontré sin mi familia fue aun más soledad. Lo que me sirvió para reflexionar sobre mi comportamiento y mis actos…"  
  
"Please be at peace father  
  
I'm at peace with you   
  
Bitterness isn't worth clinging to  
  
After all the anguish  
  
We've all been through"  
  
"Pasado el tiempo, cuando me di cuenta de todos mis errores, decidí volver a casa. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y arreglar todo lo que había destruido con mi inmadurez. No esperaba un buen recibimiento de vuestra parte pero para sorpresa mía ninguno pusisteis pegas, tú te hiciste el duro como siempre y continuaste con esa mascara de que nada te importa…pero dentro de mi sabia que te alegraba mi vuelta. Esta vez fue todo diferente, se acabaron las peleas y mi prepotencia…poco a poco fuimos olvidando el dolor pasado, ya que comprendíamos que guardarlo para siempre no nos llevaba a ningún sitio. Nunca podré pagaros a ti y a mama la segunda oportunidad que me disteis, una vez más demostrabas que detrás de ese hombre frió se encontraba una buena persona…aunque aún hoy quede gente que así no lo crea. Yo siempre lo supe, no tuve de ello ninguna duda…por eso te admiraba tanto, sabia el corazón que se encontraba detrás de ese guerrero que antaño había cometido tan terribles atrocidades.   
  
La soledad que sentí años atrás se había esfumado, comprendí que aunque tú y mama estuvierais siempre ocupados, ella con la empresa y tú con tus entrenamientos, no quería decir que no os preocuparais por mí. El recordarlo todo hace que me reafirme en lo que os quiero a ambos.   
  
Papa…yo estoy en paz contigo, así que por favor espero que tu también lo estés conmigo…"  
  
"Thank you for the mountains  
  
The lake of the clouds   
  
I'm picturing you and me   
  
There right now  
  
As the crystal cascades showered down"  
  
Bra, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, alza la mirada y observa el paisaje que se extiende frente a ella.   
  
"Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo papa, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del paisaje. Todos sabemos lo que te gustaba venir a relajarte a este lugar, por eso decidimos que este sería el lugar donde descansarías en paz.  
  
Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, aun puedo verme a mi misma de niña agarrada a tu mano paseando por aquí…como me gustaba que me llevaras contigo al campo. Me sentía muy especial de poder pasar ese tiempo a solas contigo en un lugar tan maravilloso como este, todavía puedo recordar mi deseo de que no pasara el tiempo.  
  
Todo sigue igual, como me gustaría que lo vieras…las montañas, el lago y la cascada…para ellos parece no haber pasado el tiempo."  
  
"Strange to feel that proud, strong man  
  
Grip tightly to my hand  
  
Hard to see the life inside   
  
Wane as the days went by  
  
Trying to preserve each word  
  
He murmured in my ear  
  
Watch part of my life disappear"  
  
"No sabes el orgullo que siento al pensar en ti, estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu hija…siempre lo he estado. Nunca me avergoncé de ser la hija del príncipe, de ese hombre fuerte…de mis raíces saiyans y el pasado de nuestra raza…todo lo contrario, para mi eran motivo de orgullo. Yo descendía de la casa real de Vegetasei y notaba la fuerza correr por mis venas. De pequeña me encantaba pensar que era una princesa…"  
  
"Father, thanks for reaching out  
  
And lovingly  
  
Saying that you've always   
  
Been proud of me   
  
I needed to feel that so desperately  
  
You're always alive inside of me"  
  
"Ahora el doloroso recuerdo de tus últimos días me viene a la mente. Jamás olvidaré aquellas palabras que me dijiste mientras agarrabas firmemente mi mano, que me querías y que siempre habías estado orgulloso de mi…conservaré esas palabras en mi corazón el resto de mi vida.  
  
Fue muy duro para mi ver como la vida dentro de ti menguaba según iban pasando los días…porque a la vez notaba como una parte de mi desaparecía contigo.  
  
- Te quiero hija, siempre estuve orgulloso de ti… - Esas palabras han quedado grabadas en mi mente, necesitaba escucharlas desesperadamente…y tu hiciste mi deseo realidad…Has de saber papa que para mi no has muerto ya que siempre vivirás dentro de mi…"  
  
Con estas últimas palabras Bra se puso en pie a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas, dejando paso a una calida sonrisa…y así, lentamente, desapareció del lugar…  
  
"Now you're shining like   
  
A sunflower up in the sky   
  
Way up high"  
  
25-04-04  
  
Este es un fic que tenia en la mente desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Así que hoy, no tenía nada que hacer y me he puesto a escribirlo del tirón. Es muy corto pero espero que os guste ;)   
  
Para este fic me he basado en una canción que Mariah Carey, una de mis cantantes favoritas, escribió a su padre cuando este murió. El tema se llama "Sunflowers for Alfred Roy". Besos lok@s!  
  
  
  
Patybra 


End file.
